


The new one is an odd one

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And talking about how dumb the other sides are, Chapter one is my thoughts, Chapter two is a fanfic, Character Analysis, Character Study, DWIT spoilers, On Deceit and Remus interacting, On the new character, Remus Sanders is an odd one, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: My thoughts on Remus and then a short fanfic about Remus and Deceit interacting.





	1. Character Study

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one - Remus Character study  
> Chapter two - Short fanfic

I've only got to watch the episode once, and I was in the hospital passing out and starting awake through the whole thing, so correct me if I'm wrong. But did Remus ever actually say Thomas should do the thoughts that he presented. He said a lot of "imagine" this awful thing but did he ever actually say "do" this awful thing?

From the song bit I assumed Remus just wanted to be included in content creating more, but everyone is saying that he wants Thomas to actually be some psycho killer.

In my limited memory of the episode I don't think I heard Remus say Thomas wants to or should do any of his ideas. He phrases them in ways that don't seem to be trying to persuade Thomas at all. For instance when he announced himself he referenced him about to attack Roman. He phrased it as a question, "Have you ever imagined killing your brother?", when it could have easily been a direct thought, i.e "kill your brother."

Remus continuously gave Thomas gross and demented thoughts but he never said Thomas wanted or should act on those thoughts.

The only time he did was when he made a suggestion for a disturbing video and even then he didn't push Thomas into actually thinking about the video but used it as a segway into using mature content in videos.

Basically, the whole way he presented himself throughout the video just seemed to scream that he wanted to be considered more in terms of content.

Another thing, this is kind of a theory I suppose, when Remus brought up Jeffery Dahmer it sounded to me like a warning. Like it was Remus saying, "the more you repress me the worse it is."

When Logan began to logic Thomas out of the situation, at first Remus threatened him because he didn't want to be repressed again. He thought by getting Virgil and Patton to assume Thomas was a bad person, he would be given more free reign. Although, as Logan presented his arguments Remus stopped threatening him once Logan spoke on behalf of not repressing him.

Even when he knocks Logan's teeth out he didn't look like he expected the logical trait to actually react, as if he realized that Logan was immune to his attacks.

Remus also agreed with Logan and helped him get his point across. Remus had already said there was no rhyme or reason to what he thought up, but the others ignored that. When Logan brought it up, Remus reiterated this point and included a rhyme and pun that was much more likely to appeal to Patton. As if, he was trying to have Patton remember there was no reason to what he says.

When Logan began to compare Remus to a child on a plane, implying that he wasn't actually as important as Virgil and Patton were making him out to be, Remus tried to distract. He wanted Thomas to think he was important, yes, but he also knew that there was merit to what Logan was saying.

Towards the end of the video Virgil says something along those lines. Basically, Virgil stated he wasn't scared of Remus anymore and realized that Remus was nothing more than a minor inconvenience. All throughout the video Remus hated being called less important, but when Virgil said this Remus didn't seem angry in the slightest. It was as if was okay with Virgil not being scared of him, which leads me to believe that his main goal was to help Thomas.

A thought I want to tack on is that Deceit and Remus both used the same tactic of trying to convince the others that Thomas was a bad person, while also assuring Thomas it was okay to be a bad person, or the bad person they made him out to be.


	2. Deceit and Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fanfic portion, where Remus and Deceit talk about how stupid the other sides are.

Deceit was sitting on the couch, minding his own business when his partner in crime returned. "You're right," Remus admitted. "They're as dumb as people who lick their dirty underwear." 

   "Yes, because  _everyone_ does that," Deceit mumbled sarcastically. Remus plopped down beside him and propped his dirty shows up onto the table, a grotesque display that would have made Deceit hiss if he weren't used to it. 

    "I do recall warning you that they would be unable to see past the narrow minds they were cursed with," Deceit said bitterly. 

    Remus was silent for a moment. "Oh, prolapsed buttholes! It just isn't fair!" Deceit glanced over at the other side, the spark of jealousy in his eyes made Deceit feel sympathy. 

     All any side wanted was to help their host, to be accepted. It hurt that Thomas didn't want him, but Remus had to see his own brother be happy and loved. 

  Remus was creativity and creativity longed to be shared. "I know it isn't fair, but we can't do against them without further upsetting Thomas. Give it time, Remus, of Virgil can do it then we can too." 


End file.
